1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band steel plate winding apparatus for us in a rolling equipment for a hot rolled band steel plate or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a winding apparatus for winding a band steel plate having a thickness of, for example, 1.6 mm or less at a high speed of, for example, 800 m/min or more.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional band steel plate winding device of this type is shown, for example, in FIG. 8. This device is a winding device for a band steel plate, generally called a downcoiler. As shown in FIG. 8, a plurality of roller tables 1 are disposed with a predetermined spacing on a rolling equipment line, and a pinch roll (or a deflector roll) 2 is disposed near a delivery side of each roller table 1. A band plate 3 of a steel product (hereinafter, referred to as a band steel plate) that has been rolled is guided to winding drums (mandrels) 4 of a plurality of winders disposed with a predetermined spacing below the rolling equipment line. Around each winding drum 4, a plurality of (3 in the drawing) arm-shaped frames 5a, 5b, and 5c are provided which are each supported at one end on a fixing base 6 via a shaft 7. Each of these frames is pivotable such that its front end is brought toward or away from the winding drum 4 from three directions. On the frames 5a, 5b, and 5c, unit rolls 8a, 8b, and 8c are supported so as to come into contact with the winding drum 4, and curved surface guides 9a, 9b, and 9c are attached downstream from the unit rolls 8a, 8b, and 8c. To these frames 5a, 5b, and 5c, driving cylinders 10a, 10b, and 10c are connected for driving the frames 5a, 5b, and 5c so as to be brought toward or away from a circumferential surface of the winding drum 4.
Thus, the rolled band steel plate 3 is moved from one of the pinch rolls 2 along a guide (not shown), and its front end is guided to one of the winding drums 4. Then, the rolled band steel plate 3 is lead into a space defined by the winding drum 4, the three unit rolls 8a, 8b, and 8c, and the three curved surface guides 9a, 9b, and 9c. Further, the unit rolls 8a, 8b, and 8c are pressed against the winding drum 4 by the driving cylinders 10a, 10b, and 10c, whereby the band steel plate 3 begins to be wrapped around the winding drum 4 with an adequate pressing force. After an adequate tension has become obtainable by a frictional force between the band steel plate 3 and the winding drum 4, wrapping of the band steel plate 3 around the winding drum 4 is performed, with the unit rolls 8a, 8b, and 8c and the curved surface guides 9a, 9b, and 9c being separated (moved backward) from the winding drum 4.
After a predetermined length of the band steel plate 3 is taken up, the band steel plate 3 is cut with a cutter (not shown) disposed on the rolling equipment line. A front end of the remaining band steel plate 3 is guided from the other pinch roll 2 to the other winding drum 4, and the band steel plate 3 is similarly wound. During this period, a coil of the band steel plate 3 is removed from the circumferential surface of the winding drum 4, which has finished winding, onto a carrier trolley or the like. In this manner, winding into a coil is continued.
The conventional device shown in FIG. 8 has been restricted in the speed of wrapping of the band steel plate 3 around the winding drum 4. That is, when the thickness of the band steel plate 3 is as small as 1.6 mm or less, and the rolling speed is fast, not only a radially outward force due to the flexural rigidity of the band steel plate 3 itself, but also the inertial force of the band steel plate 3, i.e., a great centrifugal force on the band steel plate 3, are exerted generally at a wrapping speed of 800 m/min or more. As a result, the band steel plate 3 is strongly pressed against the curved surface guides 9a, 9b, and 9c to generate high frictional resistance in the direction in which the band steel plate 3 advances. The resulting frictional force causes buckling to the band steel plate 3, whereby a front end portion of the band steel plate 3 is folded between the curved surface guides 9a, 9b, 9c, and the winding drum 4. Consequently, even when the winding drum 4 and the unit rolls 8a, 8b, 8c are rotationally driven by an electric motor powerfully, it is impossible to guide the band steel plate 3 around the winding drum 4 and wrap it around the winding drum 4.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the above-described problems with the earlier technology. It is an object of this invention to provide a band steel plate winding apparatus which permits high speed winding of a band steel plate while effectively preventing buckling of a front end of the band steel plate, and which can avoid a great increase in equipment cost.
An aspect of the present invention, for attaining the above object, is a band steel plate winding apparatus, comprising:
a winding drum for winding a band steel plate;
unit rolls, and curved surface guides adjacent to the unit rolls, provided along a circumferential surface of the winding drum forwardly and backwardly movable between a winding drum surrounding position and a retreat position; and
ejection nozzles opened and formed in a guide surface of each of the curved surface guides for ejecting a gaseous or liquid fluid toward the band steel plate.
Thus, buckling stress of the band steel plate, caused by contact between the curved surface guide and the band steel plate, can be decreased, so that high speed winding can be achieved, with buckling bending of the band steel plate being prevented.
The band steel plate winding apparatus may further include:
a steel plate front end detector for detecting a front end of the band steel plate traveling on a roller table; and
a controller for computing fluid ejection timing based on a front end detection signal from the steel plate front end detector and permitting the ejection nozzles to eject the fluid with appropriate timing.
Thus, the amount of the fluid used can be decreased.
The band steel plate winding apparatus may further include:
a fluid receiver provided between the ejection nozzles and a pressure generation source,
whereby a pressurized fluid necessary during wrapping of the band steel plate around the winding drum can be supplied from the fluid receiver, and supply of a pressure to the fluid receiver can be performed with timing other than during wrapping of the band steel plate around the winding drum.
Thus, a pressure generator of a great capacity is not required, and an operation can be carried out using an inexpensive device.
In the band steel plate winding apparatus,
a fluid supply pipe may extend over a nearly entire width of an inside chamber of each of the curved surface guides, and
the fluid supply pipe may have openings in the inside chamber on a side opposite to the ejection nozzle of the guide surface.
Thus, the fluid can be ejected from the ejection nozzles almost uniformly to wrap the band steel plate smoothly around the winding drum without causing a sideways movement of the band steel plate.
Another aspect of the invention is a band steel plate winding apparatus, comprising:
a winding drum for winding a band steel plate;
unit rolls, and curved surface guides adjacent to the unit rolls, provided along a circumferential surface of the winding drum forwardly and backwardly movably between a winding drum surrounding position and a retreat position,
a position of the unit roll relative to the winding drum at a time of entry of the band steel plate being downstream at an angle of about 15 degrees or less from a position of contact between the winding drum and the band steel plate; and
ejection means for ejecting a gaseous or liquid fluid at a high speed toward the band steel plate from the curved surface guide before the band steel plate collides with the curved surface guide.
Thus, the band steel plate is caused to collide with the curved surface guide at a small angle of about 30 degrees or less. Because of this action coupled with a fluid ejecting action, buckling stress of the band steel plate, caused by contact between the curved surface guide and the band steel plate can be decreased, so that high speed winding, can be achieved, with buckling bending of the band steel plate being prevented.
In the above band steel plate winding apparatus, the fluid may be ejected in a direction of a center line of the winding drum, or may be ejected with a slope in a direction of advance of the band steel plate.
Thus, contact between the curved surface guide and the band steel plate can be prevented effectively.
The band steel plate winding apparatus may further include:
A steel plate front end detector for detecting a front end of the band steel plate traveling on a roller table; and
a controller for computing fluid ejection timing based on a front end detection signal from the steel plate front end detector and permitting the ejection means to eject the fluid with appropriate timing.
Thus, the amount of the fluid used can be decreased.
The band steel plate winding apparatus may further include:
a fluid receiver provided between the ejection means and a pressure generation source,
whereby a pressurized fluid necessary during wrapping of the band steel plate around the winding drum can be supplied from the fluid receiver, and supply of a pressure to the fluid receiver can be performed with timing other than during wrapping of the band steel plate around the winding drum.
Thus, a pressure generator of a great capacity is not required, and an operation can be carried out using an inexpensive device.